


Demagogue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [327]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: There are many mysteries in this case including the body and why NCIS was called out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/24/2000 for the word [demagogue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/24/demagogue).
> 
> demagogue  
> A leader who obtains power by means of impassioned appeals to the emotions and prejudices of the populace.  
> A leader of the common people in ancient times.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #049 Frozen.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Demagogue

“Oh dear.” Ducky muttered to himself as he stared at the frozen corpse. “Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.”

“Whatcha you got, Duck?” Gibbs questioned.

“Nothing at the moment. I won’t know anything about cause of death until we get him back to autopsy and thaw him out.” Ducky shook his head sadly.

Growling, Gibbs turned to DiNozzo. “What do we know?”

“Not much. We have no identity and also no reports of missing leaders like this guy is dressed up as. I’m guessing that whoever did this was trying to make him look like a demagogue and the guy is actually a nobody.” DiNozzo explained.

“Then why did we get called out?” Gibbs snarled.

“The police assumed the uniform made him one of ours.” DiNozzo expounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
